


No, Not Today

by PokemonKatt



Series: Trans Tobias [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Discrimination, Dysphoria, LGBTQ Character, Major Character Injury, Other, Past Abuse, Riots, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Living as a transgender person in the most transphobic region is difficult. The government is strict as it is and wants them all to suffer. One particular man was the first ever trans conference winner and now he has a lot to deal with. Not just love, but lots of hate. At least the League members and one of his close friends from his school years are supportive and will do anything to keep him safe.
Series: Trans Tobias [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735660
Kudos: 4





	1. The Morning After Victory

_You'll never be a real man!_

_Stop trying, you'll never pass!_

_People like you shouldn't exist!_

_You were born a girl and always will be!_

_Go back to the hell hole you came from!_

_You'll always be my daughter!_

_Die._

_DIE!_

**_DIE!_ **

* * *

Tobias sat up in a cold sweat. He looked around, panicking, before finally starting to relax a little. After a second to realise, he started to cry. He curled up into a ball as the tears fell down his face. His bedroom door slowly opened.

"Hey, are you ok?" A figure walked in. It was Cynthia. Since it was just after the Lily of the Valley Conference, she offered to let the young trainer stay at a little BnB nearby with her. Tobias lifted his head up. As soon as she saw he was crying, she gestured to him. He got up and hugged her tightly. "What's wrong???"

"Just a stupid nightmare...Darkrai needed some time to rest...it normally takes away my nightmares..." He explained. Cynthia hugged him tighter.

"It's ok, it's ok, just let it out."

"C-can I stay with you tonight???" Tobias suddenly asked, stuttering a little. Cynthia nodded and brought him to her room. "I hope you don't mind..."

"No, it's fine! If this helps you, I don't mind at all." The blonde brought the navy haired trainer to the bed and both hopped in. She held him close, hoping it would stop the nightmares.

* * *

"Hey, wake up. Had a nice sleep?" A voice could be heard. It was the next morning. Tobias yawned and sat up, nearly headbutting Cynthia, who was sat on the edge of the bed. "Sorry, you looked so peaceful, I couldn't help but stay put."

"It's fine." He got up and grabbed his clothes before walking into the bathroom to change. Once he was changed (and also brushed his teeth), he heard a knock.

"Can I come in now?"

"Sure." The door opened after he answered. Cynthia walked in, then shut the door.

"Always need to keep up the dental hygiene, am I right?" She walked up to the sink, grabbing a toothbrush and the toothpaste tube. Tobias just nodded in response. He looked a bit concerned. The champion glanced over. "What's up? Need the toothpaste after me?" She asked. Tobias didn't say a word. He glanced over to the toilet, then back at Cynthia. She realised what he meant. "Ohh...just go if you have to, I don't mind. If you're uncomfortable, I'll leave as quick as possible."

"No, it's fine..." Tobias let out a sigh and stood in front of the porcelain throne. He hesitated for a second, exhaling before pulling his trousers and briefs down and sitting on the seat. He relaxed in mere seconds and let out a sigh of relief. "I normally tense up around others, to be honest..."

"Might just be because you're more comfortable around me." Cynthia replied. Both chuckled a little. Cynthia had finished brushing her teeth and put the brush away. She kept looking in the mirror. Tobias got up, pulling up his trousers and briefs before flushing. He washed his hands and both walked out.


	2. Scarred

The duo walked along the city streets, casually chatting. Thank goodness, there was no paparazzi. Both despised them.

"So, what are your plans after this?" Cynthia asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I might go to a different region and do some battles there." Tobias answered. They turned the corner and the scene in front of them was not good.

_"BAN THE TRANS"_

_"YOU CAN'T CHANGE"_

_"ARCEUS HATES TRANS"_

They stared at the scene. Cynthia could feel anger boiling up in her as Tobias could feel his heart crack. One of the crowd members noticed them.

"Look! That's her! That's the fake bitch who won the Conference!" They cursed and pointed at Tobias. "Stay away Miss Cynthia, you don't deserve to be around the low lives."

"I demand you take that back. This young MAN is a powerful trainer and deserves respect." Cynthia lashed back, defending the trainer who was shivering beside her.

"The champion's been brainwashed." An old man, who seemed to be the leader, pointed his cane at the duo. "Kill that scum and save the champion." On command, the group charged at them. Cynthia grabbed Tobias' hand and they ran as fast as possible.

"Can you send out Latios?" The champion asked. Tobias nodded, sending out Latios. Both hopped on and they flew away.

"CURSE YOU!!!" The old man yelled.

* * *

**_THREE TRANSGENDER YOUTH FOUND DEAD_ **

It wasn't the first piece of tragic news today, but it was the first news about murder. Tobias' close trans friend, Jackie, had decided to stay with the duo for a while to make sure both herself and Tobias were safe.

"That is horrible..." She started off.

"I know..."

"...are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little worried."

"Why?"

"I could've been one of the three killed today..." The navy haired trainer's response made the ravenette freeze up. "There was this group of anti-trans people rioting in the streets. One of them pointed me out and called me fake, then this old man who was leading the riot called me a low life and scum. It really hurt, but I didn't show it. If it wasn't for Cynthia's quick thinking, I wouldn't be here." After his explanation, both of them went silent. The blonde champion walked in.

"Are you two ok?" She asked. Both nodded in sync and exchanged looks. Cynthia looked at the screen, getting a glimpse of the headline. "It's horrid, isn't it? None of them deserve this treatment. Even as champion, I can't stop this...if I could, I would."

"Yeah...thanks for sticking with us, Cynthia." Tobias thanked the champion, who gave him a nod.

"I'll help as much as I can." She walked away.

At least they had her on their side.


End file.
